1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vacuum and filter apparatus and more specifically to such apparatus adapted to receive, filter and purify surgical smoke.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Surgical smoke typically results from use of electrosurgical devices and lasers for cutting, cauterizing or otherwise ablating body tissue. Particularly if the tissue is diseased in any way, the surgical smoke may contain infectious particles which render the smoke hazardous to the patient, surgeon and supporting staff. In the past, surgical smoke evacuators have typically been stand alone devices including replaceable filters, and a control panel which is operable to control the speed of evacuation and also to time the amount of use attributed to the various removable filters. These filters will typically include a first stage prefilter for the removal of coarse particles, a second stage filter for removing fine particles, and a third stage charcoal filter for removing odors. Each of these filters is disposed within an air flow channel which begins with an intake tube and typically ends with a vacuum motor which produces the desired air flow.
The primary filtration of these smoke evacuators is typically provided by the second filter which has a relatively large surface area. In order to maintain an effective air flow channel, it is important that this filter be properly aligned and sealed to prevent air leaks. This is difficult to achieve in the case of the relatively large second filter, particularly if the filter is mounted within a closed housing where the filter can not be reached to achieve proper alignment.
Since the various filters are disposable, and may be contaminated by the particles filtered from the smoke, one must exercise considerable care in the handling of these devices. The filters of the past have relatively large planar surfaces which are usually contacted during the disposal process. When these surfaces are contaminated with hazardous particles, they represent a significant risk to the person disposing of the filter.